


What's Underneath the Clothes

by juggieheadcoopers



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, One Shot, Tumblr Ask Box Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-26
Updated: 2017-04-26
Packaged: 2018-10-24 03:04:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,186
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10732824
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/juggieheadcoopers/pseuds/juggieheadcoopers
Summary: Betty and Veronica are pleasantly shocked when they run into a shirtless Jughead at the construction site





	What's Underneath the Clothes

“Jug, could you hand me that hammer over there?” 

Archie gestured to the beat-up claw hammer sitting on the workbench, wiping a bead of sweat off his forehead with the back of his hand.

“Sure thing, Arch,” Jughead muttered, grabbing the hammer by the grip and holding it out for Archie to take. 

Jughead adjusted his hardhat, squinting through the glare of the sun to scan the perimeter of the construction site.

“Did Veronica say what time she and Betty were getting here?” Jughead wondered, squatting to the graveled road to pick up a wood beam and haul it to the other side of the work area. 

“No, but my guess is that it’ll be awhile,” Archie guessed, placing a nail onto a piece of wood and forcefully hammering it down. “Kevin likes to talk when he’s nervous and he has that big history test tomorrow so I bet he’s going to have a lot to say.” 

“When doesn’t he have a lot to say?” Jughead pointed out, tossing the wood into the pile and turning back to Archie with an amused grin. 

“Good point,” Archie laughed, stepping backwards to take a look at his handy work and setting the hammer back on the workbench. 

“God, how is it November and still close to ninety degrees out here,” Jughead complained, undoing the first few buttons on his plaid shirt and rolling up the sleeves. “What I wouldn’t give for an Arctic snowstorm or some sort of ice apocalypse right now.”

“Better get used to it,” Archie told him. “Working in construction like this? It’s pretty much hot all year around.”

Meanwhile…

“How long did they say they were going to be?” Veronica whined from the front entrance of the construction site, lifting her foot to show Betty the fancy heels that her mother had bought her for her last birthday. “These shoes were not made for walking on gravel and don’t even get me started on what this heat is going to do to the suede lining on this jacket.”

“Patience, V,” Betty told her, glancing down at her watch to check how long they had been standing there. “Jughead and Archie said to meet them here after we were done studying with Kev. They didn’t give me a specific time.”

Betty stood on her tiptoes to see around the giant tree blocking their view of the project that Mr. Andrews and his crew were working on.

“Maybe they meant for us to meet them down at the trailer,” Betty muttered, tugging on Veronica’s sleeve as she trudged through the gravel to lead them farther into the construction area. “Come on, let’s take a walk down there.” 

As they rounded the corner, Betty could hear men hammering and lugging large planks of wood around the dirt-covered work area and she knew that they were headed in the right direction.

“Well trust me when I tell you that they do not want to feel the weight of my wrath if this jacket is ruined because-”

“Veronica, shut up,” Betty muttered, stopping dead in her tracks as something -or rather, someone - caught her attention at the edge of the construction site.

Veronica glanced up to follow Betty’s gaze, her eyes going wide at the sight of Jughead unbuttoning his plaid button-down to reveal a surprisingly fit, surprisingly attractive, bare chest.

“Holy hipster-meets-abercrombie,” Veronica mumbled, her mouth dropping open as Jughead tossed his shirt onto a pile of wood beams. “How could you not tell me that broody had a body.”

“I’ve never actually… you know,” Betty stammered, her pulse quickening as Jughead squirted his water bottle over his head, the water droplets trickling down his body in slow motion. 

“Seen the abs under all that plaid,” Veronica finished for her, one eyebrow twitching up curiously as they both gaped at the boy standing in front of them. “Well girl, let me be the first to tell you - you were missing out.” 

“Tell me about it,” Betty breathed, her cheeks flushing pink as the temperature in the air continued to elevate the longer she watched him haul the wooden planks from the truck to the pile closest to the fence. 

“Well if you don’t do something about it after seeing our own personal screening of Magic Mike: Misunderstood High School Boys Edition, I most certainly will,” Veronica warned, rummaging through her purse to pull out the copy of the Grapes of Wrath she borrowed from their English teacher and fanning herself with it dramatically. 

“Veronica!” Betty protested, nudging her in the side with her elbow. 

“Sorry, B, but your boyfriend has a bod,” Veronica stated. “And it’s working for him.”

“Okay can you stop staring at him like that please, you’re starting to look like a cat in heat,” Betty noticed, her eyes drawing away from Jughead to watch in horror as her best friend bit her bottom lip seductively at the sight of Betty’s shirtless boyfriend. 

“You’re right, sorry,” Veronica muttered, shaking her head as if to draw herself out of a deep trance. “I just - I’ve always had this fantasy of a shirtless construction worker running towards me in slow motion - chiseled chest, dirt-smudged cheeks, a firm a-”

“V!” Betty shrieked, taking her by the arm and pulling her away from her view of Jughead. 

“Okay okay, I’ll stop!” Veronica smirked, her eyes dancing wildly as she watched Betty’s gaze slowly drift back to a bare-chested Jughead. “But seriously, you’re going to do something about this right?” 

“Like what?”

“B,” Veronica narrowed her eyes at Betty, wiggling her eyebrows at her suggestively as she glanced from Betty, to Jughead, and back again. “Do I really have to spell it out for you.”

“Oh,” Betty mumbled under her breath, her eyes going so wide Veronica thought they might pop right out of her head as realization finally set in. “Oh!” 

“Finally!” Archie called from the other side of the construction site, setting his equipment to the side and looking up to see his friends standing near the trailer. “What took you guys so long?” 

“Oh you know,” Veronica called back, glancing at Betty slyly as her lips curled into an amused grin. “Just enjoying the view.” 

“Yeah, the location’s great,” Archie agreed, turning on his heel to gesture towards to area of land behind them. “You can even see the river from over here.” 

“Yeah, the river,” Veronica muttered as she and Betty took a few steps closer to meet Archie and Jughead halfway. “That’s totally what we were looking at.” 

Jughead leaned forward to grab his shirt, but made no move to slip it back on over his bare shoulders.

“You okay, Bets?” Jughead asked, taking in her bewildered expression and flushed cheeks as he closed the space between them. 

“Fine! Just a little…” Betty squeaked, her heart racing wildly as she struggled to pry her eyes away from his chest to meet his gaze. Being this close to him, Betty’s mind drifted to thoughts of her hands exploring his chest, her fingers running through his hair, her lips on his lips, his neck, his stomach. 

“Hot.”


End file.
